As is known, the tire-changing machines are generally used to remove a tire from the relative rim.
More particularly, the tire-changing machines known to date are generally composed of a bearing frame with which is associated a wheel support element and a tool intended to cooperate with the relative tire for the removal of the same. The wheel support element can be driven in rotation around a relative axis in order to allow the complete removal of the tire from the relative rim.
Once the tire removal operation has finished, it is necessary to position the repaired or replaced wheel onto a relative wheel balancing machine, separate from the above-mentioned tire-changing machine, which is able to calculate the offset masses that are to be applied onto the relative rim and to identify the points of application of the same.
These tire-changing machines of known type have a number of drawbacks.
More particularly, they do not allow to remove a tire and balance a wheel. With the equipment available to date, in fact, to perform these operations one should necessarily be equipped with both a tire-changing machine and a balancing machine.
As can easily be appreciated by the technician of the sector, this entails first of all a considerable cost, since it requires the purchase of two separate machines, as well as a discomfort for the operator in terms of equipment management.
The use of two separate machines for the removal and balancing of a wheel, in addition to the limits described above, also entails large overall dimensions and therefore the need to have a suitable space available.